Another Chance?
by Elphaba42
Summary: When Amu gets her heart broken twice, will she have the courage to give him another chance? Or will she turn her back on love and regret it all? WARNING: DROPPED
1. Chapter 1- Stupid Cat!

**Hey there! (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ My name's Elphaba! Thanks for taking the time to read this. Just a forewarning, however. This story will by updated VERY rarely, because I am writing a novel (although, to be fair, the novel's hardly going to get written either. I'm just that good at procrastinating). Please feel free to correct my spelling or grammar in the reviews section! I lurvs ya'll!**

**SPARKLE PROJECTILES **

** *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* **

**DISCALIMER:**

**I do not own Shugo Chara! If I did, all them Tadamu shippers would fear for their sanity. :3**

* * *

"Oh my GOD, Ikuto! Why can't your tiny cat's brain just accept the fact that we're OVER! Don't come crawling back with that "sorry" crap! We're OVER! Don't ever call me again!" I slammed down my phone, the force of the impact causing my lamp to fall over and shatter. That's the third lamp this MONTH!

"Amu-chan?" my mother sounded worried, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes-" I stopped myself. That came out alot harsher than I had intended. "Yeah, mom, everything's fine, I just need a new lamp." I tried again.

"Okay, baby. Dinner's ready, so just come down whenever"

"Okay, thanks mom. I love you" I said. I hope she didn't notice how my voice was cracking.

"You're welcome, baby," I could hear my mother and father's whispers and light, retreating footsteps down the stairs.

Finally, I was alone to brood. But seriously, that's the second breakup this month (hence the three broken lamps)! First Tadase's flakeyness and two-timing, and now this? I swear that the gods are playing with me. I loved- no, I still love- Ikuto, but what he did to me was unforgivable.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey, Amu, I'm going to the bathroom. Don't look at my texts, please."

"Mmm" I grumbled back. I was so BORED! I was doing research on the Han Dynasty of Ancient China (history assignment, blegh) on Ikuto's phone because I lost mine after my breakup in the park with Tadase and have yet to be contaced by anyone knowing its whereabouts. Yayyy...

Ikuto's phone buzzed in my hand. I was so surprised that I nearly dropped it. With mad ninja skills, I caught it and tapped the notification with my finger. The text read, 'Hey, honey-' "Honey"? Who's texting my cat-boy, an aunt or something? 'I remember you saying that chocolate frozen yogurt was your favorite on our last date-' DATE? This cat's got some 'splainin' to do! 'Well, I was hoping that maybe, after my shift at work, we could meet up at that new frozen yogurt place down by the station?' Ohhh yeah. I am so TOTALLY following this cat home. I heard the toilet flush and quickly closed out of the messages.

"Yo" Ikuto said, coming out of the bathroom. I handed him his phone.

"I'm tired. Is it okay with you if I go take a nap?"

Ikuto raised his brow. "Here on the couch, or up in your room?"

"I'll sleep in my room. It's easier to fall asleep on my bed." I said.

"Okay, I'll see you later, then-"

"Wait!" I grabbed his sleeve. "Could you... stay with me untill I wake up, please?"

"Yeah, sure" His expression softened. Then he added, "But, if something pops up, I'm gonna need to leave."

"Okay" I smiled. Ikuto followed me up the stairs. We went into my room and Ikuto made himself a nest out of my beanbags. "See you in the morning." I snuggled deep into my bed and pulled the covers around me.

"Love you" Ikuto said, a small smile was on his face. I stilled my person and pretended to be asleep. Apparently, he bought it, because he started reading his text messages and saw the message from his other girlfriend. He sucked in his breath through his teeth and I could hear him type a message in response. I could hear him tear off a sheet of notebook paper and scribble a stupid excuse. He then got up and opened the door. Ikuto stepped out and quietly shut the door.

Once I knew he was downstairs, I leapt out of my bed and went to my closet. Yanking out the first outfit I saw, I realised that it was the same outfit I had worn when Tadase dumped me. With tears in my eyes, I yanked on the outfit that consisted of a light purple blouse (similar to the one in Miki's Character Transformation, Amulet Spade), a black skirt, black and light purple plaid suspenders, and some thigh-high, black, velvet, high-heeled boots. 'Hmm' I thought to myself. 'Maybe I should make this my "breakup outfit"'. Rushing out of my room, I almost forgot the stupid excuse note Ikuto had scribbled. It read:

**Dear Amu,**

** I'm super sorry I can't be there for you when you wake up. I really wanted to, but Utau needed me to pick her up from the library, so I had to dash.**

**Love you, IKUTO**

I snorted. _Yeah right, Utau NEVER visits the library. If she needed to study, she could just go to the massive collection of books in her house. If she ever did study, anyways._

I darted outside and hailed a taxi. "What a cute outfit you have on, miss. Are you going on a date?"

'_I wish_' I thought. "Nope. I'm going to bust my boyfriend for cheating. _Again_" I added quietly.

"Oh. Well, that sounds lovely." The taxi driver said akwardly. There was no more chitchat the rest of the ride to the station.

"We're here." he said after 5 minutes. I dug in my purse for my wallet. "No charge, sweetheart. Just give that cheating boyfriend of yours a throat punch, will 'ya?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Thank you!" I shouted after he stared driving away. I turned to face the store. I saw that the place was called Bad Frog. '_Hmph'_ I thought to myself. '_More like" Bad Cat_"'. Upon walking inside, I was greeted by a beautiful image of a tiny girl sitting snuggled next to Ikuto, with him stroking her hair.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Soooo. What'ca think? It was awful, I know. *Goes off into the corner and cries* But in all seriousness, thank ya'lls for your readings. Please R&amp;R, my darling baby squirrels! Bie! **(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ****


	2. Chapter 2- Bonding with Friends

**(=ﾟ****ωﾟ****)ﾉ ****Hey, look! I'm back! I totally lied to you when I said that this story was going to rarely be updated, didn't I? Naw, I'm just super stoked about revealing my first actual piece of writing (that wasn't a school assignment) to the public! Yay! Anyways, on with the story1**

**SPARKLE PROJECTILES**

***:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:***

**DISCLAIMER**

**I, sadly, do not own any part of Shugo Chara! If I did, Ikuto wouldn't have left Amu like that. Y^Y**

* * *

"Amu-chan?" My mom called up the stairs." Someone's here to see you!"

'_Ugh. I _wonder_ who it could be_' I thought to myself. "Send him away" I shouted back.

"Umm, sweetheart? It's a girl." I could hear the chuckle in her voice.

I felt extremely confused. Then, I just HAPPENED to remember the fact that Rima and I are going to Yaya's birthday party in an hour. "Oh, all right! Send her up, then!"

I heard the pitter-patter of footsteps on the stairs and the creaking of my door opening. I figured it was probably Rima, so I crammed my face into my closet and busied myself with the daunting task of finding something to wear to a party.

"Are you SERIOUSLY not ready to go yet?" Rima sounded peeved. "You were super excited about going to this party. yet you completely forgot that it was toady!" I flinched at her rising volume. "I can't-"

"Ikuto called." I mumbled, stopping her in her tracks. I peeked my head out of my closet to see Rima standing there with a shocked expression on her face, opening and closing her mouth like a fish, desperately trying to find something appropriate to say.

"O-Oh." Was all she could manage. "Um... Why don't you wear this?" Rima was obviously trying to change the subject, but the outfit she picked up wasn't exactly helping her cause. She had picked up my "breakup outfit". Seeing it made my eyes misty and my lower lip start to tremble. Rima quickly threw down the outfit and ran over to try to comfort me. "A-Are you okay?" The concern on her face made my smile a bit, despite my nearly overflowing bucket of feels.

"Yeah, s'okay" I managed.

"What should we get Yaya for her birrthday?" Rima asked, trying, once again, to change the subject. This time, however, she was sucessful.

"Well, let me think," I said sarcastically, "What does Yaya like?"

"Hmm... Candy and Kai- Candy. She likes candy." her blantly obvious attempt at forcing the subject of the conversation away from romance and boyfriends made me burst out laughing. "What!" She asked, shocked by my reaction. "What is it!" Her slightly terrified expression only made me laugh harder. "Hinamori-san! I think Amu has lost her mind!" Rima called down to my mom.

"Oh, honey, don't worry. That ship sailed years ago!" My mom shouted back.

I was trying super hard to calm myself down. Once I was successful, I called down to my mom, "Mom! Could you stop by the supermarket and grab some candy?"

"What for?"

"Yaya's birthday party!" I shouted back up to her.

"Roger that, Cadet! Yaya-sized candy portion, coming right up!" I chuckled at my mom's response.

"Oh, no!" Rima shouted. "We are not going through THAT again!" she said while tackling me, causing both of us to fall back onto my beanbags, giggling. "Okay, Amu-chan. We REALLY need to find you something to wear to this party!" she sais seriously, standing up stiffly like a stereotypical soldier.

"Roder that, Seargent Mashrio!" I stood up in the same stiff way Rima did and mimiked my mom's tone from earlier.

We dug through my closets and talked about boys and school and all the other stuff girls talk about. "I swear! With the luck I'm having now with guys, I should seriously consider becoming a lesbian!" I joked. Rima chuckled and held up an outfit.

"This one?" She asked, watching my face for any signs of disapproval. When she saw none, she threw it at me and promptly told me to 'get dressed'. I walked into the bathroom and took off (though 'peeled off' would probably be a better word) my sweaty pajamas and slipped into the dress. Said dress was a vanilla color with a huge pick ribbon, about an inch wide, tied around the waist of the dress and looped into an impressive 4-loop bow in the back. It was strapless, but the skirt was slightly poofy and came down to just above my knees. I'd say that this dress is pretty Yaya party-worthy. It was then that Rima oped the bathroom door and shoved some shoes in my face.

"Put these on" She demanded. I did as I was told. The shoes had about a half-inch, cork, wedge and they were the same sakura pink as the ribbon on my dress and my hair. They had a large 4-loop bow on the side, but vanilla insted of pink, and fit like sandals. When I stepped out of the bathroom Rima nearly dropped her cellphone and breathed, "Wow." I flinched at the flash of her cellphone camrea.

"Who're 'ya texting?" I asked. Of course I would want to know who she was sending pictures of me to.

"Nagi," she stated simply.

"Ah. Shall we go downstairs, then?" I said, putting on my best snobby gentleman voice and sticking out my elbow.

"Yes, I suppose we shall." Rima said giggling and placing her hand on my elbow. We walked downstairs like that. I had my nose in the air, and that plus the wedges caused me to nearly fall down th stairs and nearly break my neck on more than one occasion.

It sure feels good to bond with friends after feeling like a jerk from talking to your ex-boyfriend over the phone.

* * *

**A wild chapter 2 appeared! Omigawd it hurts to do anything other than write or type because I did 3 WHOLE PUSH-UPS ON FRIDAY! That's three more than usual! Although, I'm pretty sure it was not worth it. My shoulders HURRTTT. *que dramatic music***

**I also did not mean to offend ANYONE with that "lesbian" comment earlier. It's just kinda there so you could get a feel for what they were talking about without having to type the entire conversation! Yay! Shortcuts! I'm so lazy...**

**BIE MY DARLING BABY SQUIRRELS**

**(=ﾟ****ωﾟ****)ﾉ**


	3. Chapter 3- The Party

**(=****ﾟ****ω****ﾟ****)****ﾉ****Hey again, my baby squirrels! Is everyone up to the same antics as usual? You'd better be! I'm so excited about this fanfic. Seriously, it's not natural. I've also noticed that when I'm writing paper-and-pencil, I tend to use pressure based on Amu's mood. Like in chapter one, when Amu was shouting at Ikuto? I was totally pushing super hard and I actually felt angry. Do any of you guys (who write fanfiction and stuff) ever feel like that? Or is it just me? I think I'm crazy. But enough of my obnoxious rambling! On with the Amuto (or lack thereof :3)!**

**PROJECTILE SPARKLES**

***:.****｡****. o (****) o .****｡****.:***

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Shugo Chara! The character coming up, however, is a figment of my imagination, so PEACH-PIT, she's MINE brah(s).**

* * *

I felt content with my outfit on the ride over to the place Yaya's party was being housed at. I decided to make small talk because I was bored and didn't want to waste my phone's battery. "So, Rima, do you know who all is going to be there?"

"Us, Yaya, Kairi, Utau, Kukai." She then spoke very slowly and carefully, "Ikuto and... Hera, just to name a few"

"Who's Hera?" I asked. Yaya definitely gets around. She made ANOTHER new friend while I was moping about my breakup(s)?

"I'm honestly not sure. Probably a new friend of Yaya's. When I asked about her, she refused to elaborate, and only told me her last name." She gauged my reaction. "Cross. Her last name is Cross."

"Hm. Interesting name. She sounds like a Pokémon." Rima and I chuckled. "She's probably a pretty nice, considering the fact that she's one of Yaya's friends. That kid is an amazing judge of character."

"I agree." We continued the conversation, talking about Yaya and assumptions about her party. We were there in no time. At least, it FELT like no time. It was actually around 30 minutes.

The party venue was a massive, black, warehouse-esque building with no windows and only one door. The sign above the door said "Scene 75". It definitely did NOT look like somewhere a person like Yaya would hold a birthday party. At least, until we stepped inside.

All around us there were arcade machines. To my right, there was a ticket redemption center, and to my left there was a bowling alley/18+ café. Behind the reception desk (which was in the middle of the room), there was what looked like a racetrack with little bumper-cars parked next to it. I also saw signs that pointed to a so-called "bouncy warehouse" and an outdoor POOL! This place was CRAZY!

Rima whistled. "Dangggg..."

"You can say that again." I said, looking around wide-eyed like a kid in a candy store. Or should I say, like a Yaya in a candy store. Then I noticed that the entire massive structure was almost completely devoid of life. "Where is everyone?"

"I know, right! Wouldn't you think a place like this-" she cut herself off. "You don't think Yaya actually..."

"RENTED OUT THE ENTIRE BUILDING?!" We exclaimed together.

"That, my friend, is pretty freaking impressive." Rima said with one eyebrow raised.

A foreign voice broke us out of our trance. "Ahem. Are you girls here for Yaya-sama's party?"

"Yaya... _sama_?!" I asked.

"That's what I said, didn't I?" The lady at the desk was very obviously ticked off at the lack of customers. "If you're not here for Yaya-sama's party then GET OUT." She said sternly.

"WE ARE! We are!" Rima practically shouted.

"I'm calling Yaya-sama." The woman said suspiciously, raising the phone up to her ear. "Hi. Hi. Yeah, Yaya-sama? Of course, Yaya-sama! Could you please come to the reception desk for a minute? Mhmm. There's some girls here that say they're here for your party, but they're acting really suspicious. Ok, thanks." There was then what sounded like a thundering herd of buffalo headed our way.

"AMU-CHI! MASHRIO-TAN!" I heard a fammiliar, child-like, voice and looked around the reception desk to see Yaya and Kairi standing there. They were holding hands, and Yaya was waving to us with her free hand.

"Do you know these girls, Yaya-sama?" The woman asked.

"Yup! Thanks! Oh, and Hi-chan? It's Yaya-chi!" Yaya was apparently pretty happy about the fact that Rima and I were there. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet the whole way to the party room behind the bowling alley. In the room was Kukai, Utau, Tadase, Nagi, Yaya's little brother, and a couple other people from school whose faces I knew, but the names escaped me. There was one girl, however, that I did NOT recognize. I walked up to her and introduced myself.

"Hey, I'm Amu. Hinamori Amu." I said, trying to act perky, and sticking my hand out.

"Hi, Amu-san! I'm Hera Cross!" She shook my hand violently with a massive grin plastered on her face. She seemed really perky and nice, plus she was really pretty. Hera had large hips, a small waist, and beautiful curves. She was really tall. Her skin seemed to glow, so pale and perfect. She was wearing a pair of loose, dark colored, skinny jeans, black high-tops and a Mortal Instruments tee-shirt. She would probably look like any average high school student, if it wasn't for her hair and eyes. Her hair was gorgeous, long (about mid-thigh), wavy, and very soft-looking. The most striking aspect of her hair, however, was the color. It was a beautiful orange-copper color. Her eyes were large and round, and perfectly proportioned on her face. Their color should've been emerald green, given her hair color, but they weren't. They were an extremely light blue color, almost to the point where they were white. And her pupils. They weren't black. Instead, they were gray. Her eyebrows and eyelashes were the same color and her hair, and her lips were small and light pink.

She pretty much just looked like a goddess.

* * *

**Look! I'm not dead! Although if I keep procrastinating on these chapters, you guys might change that… Anyways, foreshadowing *wiggles eyebrows*? Meh, probably not. I honestly have no idea where I want this story to go. I'm sort of a go with the flow kind of gal. I know some things that I want to incorporate into the story but I'm not 100% sure how I'm going to do. Just bear with me, Amuto fans, we'll get there eventually. (Or not, like I've said, I have no idea.) Love ya'll, baby squirrels! (Don't kill me please!)**


	4. Chapter 4- Make New Friends

**Oh my god, I'm such a horrible person. I promised two people that I would upload four days ago. I PROMISED! I'm so sorry. I just got distracted by Minish Cap (It's my favorite Zelda game of all time). I was so into it that I decimated two dungeons in one day. I feel so guilty.**

**But enough of my excuses. Hullo, baby squirrels! ****(=****ﾟ****ω****ﾟ****)****ﾉ****I haven't seen you in forever (please don't kill me)! WARNING: I'm going to drop a MASSIVE bomb on you guys this chapter. You best prepare yourselves... Also, recently, I finished an anime called Hanasakeru Seishoen. It's great. You should watch it.**

**Also, to Guest, yes actually, Hera is (though VERY loosely) based upon myself. I figured that it would be easiest to just write about myself. Even here appearance is based on mine. Except for the hair/eyes combo, because that is genetically impossible.**

**PROJECTILE SPARKLES**

***:.****｡****. o(****)o .****｡****.:***

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!, nor will I ever. That sad fact it why I cry myself to sleep at night. (Not really, but you know what I mean)**

* * *

Hera-chan and I really hit it off. Apparently, even though she was about the size of an adult, she was actually only one year my senior, and would be starting at Seiyo in about a week or so. I was pretty excited, since it was likely that she would be in my same class, considering the fact that there are only two classes in the grade, Star and Moon. We wandered around the building, getting dirty glares from "Hi-chan", multiple times, playing games as we went. We played the candy claw game so much that by the time we were fed up, Hera and I had probably 10 lbs. of candy between us. We also bounced in the bouncy warehouse, and raced one another on the go-cart racetrack. By the end of the day, I had almost completely forgotten that Ikuto was even there, even though I had seen him wandering around and even flirting on multiple occasions.

Towards the end of the day, everyone at the party met up in the room where we all started for cake and gift giving. Hera and I then proceeded to shower Yaya with our 10 lbs. of candy. After the party, I pulled out my phone and called my mom.

"Hi, mom" I said.

"Hey, Amu-chan! You sound like you're in a good mood!"

"Yeah. I met a new friend! Her name is Hera Cross." I smiled.

"That's great. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Actually, I was wondering if maybe Hera could come over and stay the night?" I wondered.

"You would need to call her parents to make sure it would be okay. I'm fine with it though." I could hear the smile in my mom's voive, yet under that, I could sense concern. I never did bother to figure out why.

"Yes! Thank you, mom!" Hera called her mom, who granted permission. We clasped hands and jumped around in circles.

ed My dad came to pick up us about 15 minuted later. When we arrived at my house, I led Hera upstairs to my room and we sat down on my bed and just talked for almost and hour. I told her about Seiyo, the town, and the Seiyo Guardians. In exchange, she told me about her old home and her family. Apparently, her father had gone missing 6 months ago, driving her mother to insanity. Her mom was currently going through intense rehabilitation back in Greece. Because she had no sane relatives at home, she had to move here, to Japan, to live with her aunt, uncle, and two cousins. Her story gave me a new-found sympathy and made me feel a bit guilty for having my not-broken family. My mom called us down for dinner. Mom had made cheese manicotti in marinara sauce. My sister Ami seemed to take a liking to Hera, though I think that it was impossible not to. She just had an aura of happiness that was extremely contagious.

After dinner, we ran back up the stairs to my bedroom and changed into our pjs. When Hera was in the bathroom, I set out my futon. Once we got snuggled into our respective beds, we continued to talk. We reflected upon Yaya's party. She also told me how she met Yaya through her cousins. I looked over at the alarm cock on my nightstand.

"Oh, wow. 12:37 already!" I whispered. "We should probably get to sleep, huh?"

"Yeah, probably." Hera giggled back. Without even realizing it, I smiled too. I vaguely noticed how her nose crinkled op when she smiled.

"G'night" She mumbled. Her voice was muffled by the pillow.

"'Night" I said back. My eyelids fluttered closed and I drifted off into a restful, dreamless sleep.

I awoke to tapping on my balcony door. Who the heck would be up at this- No... Don't tell me... I threw off my blankets and stalked to the door. Pulling the curtain aside, I saw a figure standing there, his midnight blue hair reflecting the pale, pearly-yellow light of the moon.

"What are you doing here?" I growled, opening the balcony door.

"Since you won't let me explain over the phone, I decided to come talk to you in person." He said, stepping past me into my room.

"Ikuto, please! Just leave me alone! You cheated and that's-" I stopped when I saw his muscles tense.

"Amu"

"What?" I snapped, feeling satisfied when he flinched.

_"Why is my cousin sleeping in your bed?"_

* * *

**BOOOM! I bet you were expecting that, weren't you? Please don't kill me. I'm sorry. I just got distracted, for Kami-sama granted my wish! Death Note is now on Netflix! Hip-hip-horay! **

**Guys. please don't rush me. If you rush me, you get a sucky chapter. It's not intentional, it's simply lack of motivation. The only reason these chapters are decent is because of motivation. I simply have difficulty getting motivated for stuff.**

**Also, if you guys see any spelling or grammatical errors, please feel free to correct me. Constructive criticism is just as welcome as praise, and I love it when you guys are reading so carefully that you notice these things.**

**If you have any questions about me as a person, feel free to PM me, or throw them in the reviews! I'd be happy to answer them. They will be answered in these ANs, just in case someone else has the same question. The only off-limits questions are personal stuff like name, age, address et cetra. I love answering questions! Goodbye, my sweetheart, darling, baby squirrels! I love ya'll!**


	5. Chapter 5- I'm Sorry

**(=ﾟ****ωﾟ****)ﾉ**

**Okay, guys, I owe you an apology. God only knows how long it's been since the last update. Over a month, I think. I've lost the storyline and now I have some bad news.**

**I'm dropping the story.**

**I'm really sorry about this. Every time I wrote a draft, it ended up coming out soggy and shallow. The story wouldn't go the way I wanted it to, and my muse was apparently pretty flighty.**

**I'm leaving you these plotpoints so you don't have an eternal cliffhanger. **

**Hera likes Amu**

**Tadase comes back and starts liking Hera (What a jerk)**

**Amu and Ikuto get back together**

**SURPRISE! Hera's pansexual!**

**Blah blah blah lots of fluffy filler**

**I really hope that you all will forgive me. I'm sorry, baby squirrels! If you need compensation, my tumblr is elfie-42. Not much Shugo Chara, but I'm getting there!**


End file.
